Vocaloid OneShots
by Zuleyma-Mizu
Summary: /-Reto a los 100 One-Shots-/ Diversas parejas, posibles Lemons, actualizado,LenxRin no pairing. Dedicado a LeslieOtanix3 por su cumpleaños.¡Pasen y pidan un One-shot de su pareja favorita!
1. Sabor a chocolate Gakupo x Lily

**Sabor a chocolate- Lily x Gakupo**

**Bien, primero que nada, esta series de one-shots son dedicados a LeslieOtanix3 por su cumpleaños. ¡Te quiero mucho amiga ojala y te la pases super en tu cumpleaños!**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENCE, ES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.**

* * *

Gakupo miro a Lily con cierto enfado, y esta le miraba con indiferencia, comiendo chocolate.

Dame-dijo Gakupo con algo de enfado en su voz, Lily le miro, y le saco la lengua en señal de burla.-

Es mio- dijo dandole otra mordida al delicioso dulce que tenia en su mano.-

Gakupo le miro mas enfadado que nunca, si algo amaba el en la vida eran, las berengenas y los chocolates.

Ese dulce era como una droga deliciosa para el. Y cuando Lily entro con el chocolate a la habitacion, y su olor quedo en el aire, no pudo evitar rogarle a Lily por un trozo, pero esta, no queria darle.

Por favor -rogo de nuevo el chico de cabellos purpuras, Lily le ignoro y siguio comiendo su chocolate.-

Y no, no es que Lily fuera mala y egoista, si no que tambien, ese dulce era el favorito de ella, y no podia evitar no querelo compartir con nadie.

Gakupo miro como Lily se comia lentamente el chocolate, como si ella lo hiciera aproposito para torturarlo.

Siguio mirando en camara lenta como Lily se comia el chocolate hasta acabarselo, para despues lamerse los dedos llenos de chocolate uno por uno.

El olor a chocolate aun seguia en la habitacion, y Gakupo no pudo evitar preguntarse si los labios de Lily sabrian a chocolate, pues se veian exquisitos.

¡Maldicion! de solo pensarlo se le hacia agua en la boca.

Gakupo miro los labios de Lily, habian manchas de chocolate por algunos lados de su boca.

Entonces, se le ocurrio un plan malicioso, un plan para que Lily no volviera a ser egoista. Mataba 2 pajaros de un tiro, haria que Lily no fuera egoista, y el obtendria algo de chocolate...

Gakupo acorralo a Lily contra la pared de la habitacion, mientras que esta le mirara confundida.

Pero que... - Lily no pudo terminar la oracion, pues en un impulso, Gakupo la habia besado.-

Parpadeo un par de veces, hasta que al fin, correspondio el beso.

Gakupo recorrio cada centimetro de su boca, saboreando el sabor a chocolate de los labios de Lily, el tenia razon, sus labios era exquisitamente ricos.

Se separaron, por falta de aire... maldita humanidad.

Lily estaba algo sonrojada, pues sin pensarlo mucho habia correspondido el beso, en cambio Gakupo, sonreia maliciosamente, lamiendose los labios una vez mas.

Aver si con eso aprendes a no ser tan egoista -ante esto Lily se sonrojo mas, y no pudo evitar darle un buen merecido golpe a Gakupo.-

Definitivamente... Lily no volveria a ser egoista nunca mas.

* * *

**Si lo se muy chafa u.u pero espero que te haya gustado Leslie-chan! *****-*! esforze a mi cachuate haciendo esto, haci que espero que te guste :33~!**

**PD:Pidan la pareja que mas les guste, y yo escribiré de ella :33! **

**Comentarios?~~**


	2. Tengo miedo Len x Miku

**Tengo Miedo-Len x Miku**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

Len Kagamine miro a la pequeña rubia que tenia enfrente con algo de enojo.

Maldicion, como odiaba cuando Miku se tardaba de mas grabando.

Hikari, ¿que haces despierta tan noche? ¿Y por que estas en la habitacion de papi y mami?-Pregunto el rubio a su pequeña hija de 5 años, Hikari Kagamine, una niña rubia de ojos aqua-marina,traviesa y alegre, hija de el y su querida esposa, Miku Kagamine.-

Es que tengo miedo-dijo la pequeña Kagamine sujetando con fuerza en su pecho, un oso de peluche, en ese momento, el estomago de la pequeña, rugio un poco.- Y hambre -dijo un poco sonrojada, Len solo suspiro.-

Vale, te dare algo de comer, y despues, te vas a la cama-Dijo Len levantandose de su querida cama, aunque apenas eran las 10:00, el ya llevaba rato dormido, y le costaba trabajo levantarse de su querida cama.-

Pero, ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Anda, solo por hoy -suplico la rubia a su padre, este solo suspiro.-

Ya que -dijo Len un poco fastidiado, normalmente, Miku se ocupaba de Hikari, ya que a el se le daban mal los niños, pero hoy, Miku le habia llamado avizandole que llegaria un poco tarde, y que por favor, cuidara de Hikari un rato en lo que ella llegaba, y no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar.-

Se puso sus pantunflas y empezo a caminar asi la cocina, seguido de Hikari. Y al llegar ahi, prendio la luz.

Bien, y que quieres que te prepare -le pregunto Len a la pequeña Kagamine, esta se puso a pensar mientras Len sonreia, tenia la misma expresion de Miku cuando pensaba.-

¡Licuado de platano con chocolate!-grito la pequeña rubia con estrellitas en los ojos, si, ella habia heredado el amor por las bananas de su padre.-

Len sonrio, con estrellitas en los ojos, se notaba a lenguas que ellos eran padre e hija.

Buena eleccion, hija mia-dijo Len sonriendole tiernamente a Hikari, alborotandole con su mano el pelo, Hikari solo rio alegremente.-

Despues de terminarse su exquisito licuado, Hikari, extrañamente se quedo dormida. Len solo rio, la niña no podia aguantar mas rato despierta despues de las 10.

Que se le va a hacer -dijo el rubio tomando su hija entre sus brazos y cargandola al estilo princesa, empezando a subir escaleras arriba, hacia su habitacion.-

Una vez ahi, puso delicadamente a Hikari en la cama, y la tapo lentamente con la cobija, protegiendola del frio de la noche.

Se le quedo mirando unos segundos, viendo su expresion relajada y feliz, al parecer, estaba teniendo un dulce sueño.

Te quiero papi -murmuro la niña entre sueños, dejando a un muy sorprendido Len, poco a poco su expresion de sorpresa, se convirtio en una tierna sonrisa, y dandole un beso en la frente a Hikari, se acosto junto a ella y la abrazo.-

Yo tambien te quiero, mi niña -dijo Len, para despues, abrazando a su hija, caer en un profundo, pero dulce sueño.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miku abrio lentamente la puerta, y la volvio a cerrar de la misma manera, esperando no despertar ni a su esposo, ni a su hija.

Se habia tardado mucho en la grabacion, puesto que ya, eran las 12:00.

Dejando su abrigo en el perchero y quitandose los zapatos, Miku empezo a caminar asia la cocina, para tomar un vaso de agua y despues, comenzar a subir escaleras arriba, asi la habitacion de su hija, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Una vez ahi, abrio lentamente la puerta, para no despertarla, y se sorprendio cuando no vio rastros de la rubia en su cama.

Preocupada, se dirigio a la habitacion que compartia con su esposo, para preguntar por la niña, y al llegar, abrio la puerta con poca delicadeza, y se sorprendio a lo que vio ahi.

Len, estaba abrazando a Hikari, y los 2, sonreian tiernamente.

Su expresion, cambio por una sonrisa tierna, y recargandose contra la pared del cuarto, contemplo un poco mas la escena, agradeciendo de no haberlos despertado.

Unos segundos despues,se cambio de ropa y se puso su piyama, para despues acostarse en la cama, y abrazar a su hija y esposo, al igual que ellos, cayendo en un profundo pero dulce sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y bien, ¿Como quedo? Espero que les haya gustado, la inspiracion vino a mi de noche xD y me costo trabajo conseguirla x.X

¿Comentarios?


	3. ¡Te odio Niisan NO RINXLEN

**Bien,aqui dejo otro One-Shot, ¡espero y les guste :3!**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE,ES PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS**

* * *

**¡Te odio Nii-san!- NO RINXLEN**

Gritos,cosas romperse,el mauillido de un gato y el ladrido de un perro se escuchaba por toda la casa vocaloid,pues como de costumbre,los gemelos Kagamine peleaban a muerte.

La razon:Un simple plato de cereal.

!Yo lo agarre primero!-gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo,asesinandose con la mirada.-

Y asi,poco a poco las cosas se salieron de control.

Rin empujo a Len y este callo de senton, y en un intento por agarrarse de algo y no caer,agarro el mantel de la mesa,tirando el cereal y la leche encima suyo.

Len estaba rojo de coraje,fulminando con la mirada a Rin,quien se reia a carcajadas por lo sucedido.

!Ojala y nunca hubieras nacido! !Asi todos mis problemas desaparecerian! -grito Len en un impulso por el coraje,sin pensarlo.-

Rin habia dejado de reir,y ahora miraba sorprendida a su por su parte estaba cabizbajo,sorprendido por lo que dijo.

Rin...yo...-el joven Kagamine no pudo terminar su frase,pues Rin le habia dado una fuerte cachetada,dejandole su mano marcada.

La cachetada fue tan fuerte que hiso que la cara de Len se volteara un poco.

Len tenia los ojos bien abiertos,de la mirada lentamente se volvio asia Rin, y lo que vio le destrozo el alma.

Rin estaba llorando,por su culpa.

¡Te odio Nii-san! -grito Rin para luego,llorando,salir corriendo de aquel lugar.-

Len vio a su gemela salir corriendo del lugar,sintiendose culpable eh impotente,por ser culpable de sus lagrimas,por no poder detenerla, y sin poder evitarlo,el tambien lloro.


End file.
